Messing with the Bull
by LazyAstro
Summary: A muggle girl gets herself mixed up in the world of Magic and ends up smuggling numerous deatheaters from the dark side. DxOC


Another first; Harry Potter! This is actually completely planned out, it just needs to be filled in. Beta needed!

* * *

><p>Eris was carefully sipping from the pretty glass of wine she picked up from a platter earlier. She eyed the crowd, looking for her father. She spotted him with some boring looking men, probably talking about boring things.<p>

Eris then noticed her mother and sister, sitting on one of the neat white tables. Her sister Eve was playing with a young child someone had decided to bring.

Honestly, who brings their kid to a formal dinner.

Her empty glass was traded for a full one. Eris shifted her legs, and eyed the balcony doors. She wasn't sure if the guests were supposed to go there. But after some wine she had become a bit more adventurous.

Making sure she kept a steady pace, trying not to look like she was getting herself in trouble, she wandered over to the big doors. Peeping past one of the heavy yellowing curtains didn't help. It was dark outside, and the reflection prevented her from seeing anything.

She glanced over her shoulder to see if someone was looking, then quickly turned the handle and stepped outside. She let the door fall shut behind her.

It was warm for an autumn night, and quiet. Not as dark as expected, because there were lanterns burning.

Eris sighed, and stepped forward until she was at the edge. It wasn't far down, just one floor. The garden was lovely though. Even in limited light Eris could see elaborate water fountains and neatly trimmed hedges surrounding the estate.

The fountain was lit up, and she could see that the statue in the center had a weird shape. She couldn't really make it out, the shadows cast made it all the more difficult to tell.

Suddenly her vision shifted, and she noticed it was a giant bird, sleeping on top of the statue. The white marble had the same color as its feathers. A peacock?

Fascinated, she kept staring at the creature.

"Hey."

Eris jumped up a little bit, but didn't turn at the familiar voice, "Hey."

"You know you don't have to go with us every time," Eve stepped up next to her younger sister, "We all know you're uncomfortable."

Eris sighed, "Yeah, well every time I just feel bad for saying no. And I kind of like getting dressed up nice for parties, it's just- I always seem to be the one making friends with the cat."

silence.

"Or in this case, the bird."

"It's a bird? I was wondering why the statue looked so weird."

"Yeah, a peacock. Kind of funky looking thing."

They both stood in silence for a little while.

"I'm going back in. Don't stay out here too long, please."

Eris watched her sister leave, leaning back against the stone balcony railing. She had always been a bit jealous of her sister, but at moments like this it mostly made her sad. Eris wasn't very good at socializing, but she always wanted to try anyway. It seemed to come so easy to Eve, and people were naturally attracted to her.

"Fuck this," She sighed to herself, reaching for her left-over wine and tossed it back.

"You shouldn't swear."

Eris nearly spat out her drink, and dropped the fancy glass over the edge. It shattered on the stone below, but she didn't really notice.

The voice came from a man -teenager, boy- sitting in one of the metal chairs spread out in pairs.

He stood up when he realized she dropped her glass and peered over the edge to inspect the damage. He frowned and made a 'hmm' sound.

"You startled me," Was all Eris managed to say. Her heart was still beating wildly.

"Maybe you should look around first in unfamiliar areas."

Eris' frowned and stood up a little straighter but remained quiet, unsure what to say. She was almost as tall as him.

"And," He continued as if the silence never happened, "You insulted my birds."

"I did no such thing." _Yes I did_.

"Yes you did," he replied easily, as if he had read her mind.

Eris turned back to the garden, cheeks red. But he wouldn't be able to tell in the near darkness. Then she remembered what he said.

"_Your_ birds?"

"Well, my fathers birds technically. But I always liked that one," He pointed to the one sleeping on the fountain.

"I- I didn't realize," Eris murmured when she realized who she was with, "Sorry about the glass... And the bird."

He didn't say anything.

Another silence.

Eris leaned down on the railing and mentally scolded herself. Every time she was alone with someone conversation dropped to a halt. She tried thinking of what else she could say, but every single topic just seemed stupid and irrelevant. He most likely didn't want her to be here at all.

But, he never accepted her apology. And that was a bit rude, even if it was a half-assed one.

Then again she could just imagine Lucius' son being just as conceited as himself. That man never showed any interest in her fathers hard work unless he could make some money out of it. Like this very evening.

Eris knew they weren't here for making friendly smalltalk and polite conversation, they were all here because their pockets were filled, and Lucius didn't mind lifting that heavy weight. Didn't mind at all.

So she probably couldn't expect anything less from Draco Malfoy. Typical.

Eris had to calm herself down a little, when she realized she had been angering herself. She squeezed her own fist and took a deep breath.

She could feel the young Malfoy stare at her from a few feet away.

"Can I help you?" She snapped, pulling herself up to her full height again.

"Excuse me?"

"You're staring. And it's rude."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" It wasn't a question.

Draco Malfoy frowned and took a step towards her, "I said, It doesn't take long for those claws to come out."

"What?"

"One minute you're all quiet and afraid, and now you're angry!" He raised his voice as well.

"It's a free country," She didn't miss the huff he let out, "I can be angry if I wish."

"Well then stew in your own potion."

"I'm pretty sure its _juice_,"

Draco grunted in frustration and walked away to the other side of the balcony, and sat down in his old chair. When the girl didn't leave he just tried to stare her down.

But Eris wasn't anything if she wasn't stubborn. So she tried to meet his stare as best as she could.

"You may leave now," Draco spoke first.

"I beg your pardon?" Eris didn't even try and control her anger anymore. She was right, this boy was very much his father's son.

Draco smirked, "There's no need to beg."

Angry red spots flooded her cheeks. She wanted to hit him. But she had more self control. Sadly.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem," Draco stood up again, "Is you."

"Well that's a shame, because I am not leaving, you arrogant excuse of a man."

"Why you stupid little-" He strode over to her and moved his arm to his left side. For a second Eris thought he was going to hit her. He caught himself after only two steps, and spun around again, walking the other way. The only door on the balcony was right next to Eris, so he couldn't leave without passing her.

"You should watch who you're talking to," He sounded breathless, as if he had run a mile instead of walked a few feet.

"I'm not afraid of you," _Yes I am_

Draco turned again, and slowly walked up to her, the smirk back on his face.

"Yes you are," He echoed her thoughts once more.

Eris frowned, but was glad she didn't have to look up at him to stare him in the eye.

"Doesn't that make you sad?"

"Excuse me?"

"That you need people to be afraid of you."

Draco snorted, "People respect me."

Then it was Eris' turn to laugh.

"People don't respect you, your family. They fear them. _We_ fear them," She gestured inside to where people were still laughing and talking and drinking.

Draco didn't speak. Either he was plotting revenge on her family or she had genuinely struck a nerve.

He was still glaring, but at the white birds in the garden. The cold chill of fear she had briefly felt before was now gone completely.

"You're like your father. It's a shame."

His eyes came back into focus and the look he gave her made the fear come back all at once.

"My father," He hissed, "Is a powerful man. I should hope to be so lucky-" He cut himself off and turned away with a huff.

"He shouldn't dictate your life. No one should."

At this Draco laughed, "If only you knew," He replied cryptically.

Eris tilted her head in question but he didn't say anything else about it.

A servant with drinks broke the silence. They both eagerly took the distraction. Draco Malfoy took two of the thick glasses filled with whiskey, Eris took one with wine.

They had both taken a seat –on opposite sides of the balcony- and sipped their drinks quietly.

The pair watched as the white peacock on the statue woke up, ruffled it's heavy feathers, and settled back down.

"It's really pretty," Eris sighed and admired the great bird.

"I thought you said you didn't like it."

"I said it looked funky," Eris corrected herself, making sure not to let anger slip into her voice. She was glad he replied in a normal tone of voice, "But I like funky."

"Then you'll love the new carpet mother picked out."

"Was that a joke?" Eris questioned dramatically, feigning disbelief.

"Hmm," Draco hummed, and put his first empty glass away, "It appears we can only speak civilized while drinking."

"Cheers to that."


End file.
